Blog użytkownika:BlackFoxyFive/SlugTerra - moja opowieść
Bedzie to opowieść związana ze śluzakami, ale nie z Elim i resztą gangu. No może kiedyś ich dam na jeden lub kilka rozdziałów, ale to nie teraz. Najpierw trochę zagadek potem będzie wyjaśnienie. I może nie którzy doszukają się niespójności w pierwszym rozdziale? Jakich? Sami zobaczycie! Czy coś z tego wyjdzie? to się zobaczy! Rozdział 1 Wstęp Leżałam se na boku bez żadnych zmartwień. W pewnym momencie usłyszałam ciche „Ruu” nad uchem i poczułam, że ”coś” siedzi na mojej głowie. Wymamrotałam coś niezrozumiale i dalej leżałam z zamkniętymi oczami. Znów usłyszałam „Ruu!” tyle, że głośniejsze. Starałam się to ignorować. Ostatni „pisk” – „RIUUU!” - przyprawił mnie o ból ucha. Szybko otworzyłam oczy i się podniosłam zrzucając tym samym napastnika z głowy, przymknęłam także bolące ucho ręką. - AŁ! – Spojrzałam z irytacją na małą istotkę. Miała ona 2 czułka, czerwone oczy. Była czarna natomiast na brzuchu było czerwone znamię o kształcie płomienia. Na czole miało drugie takie znamię tyle, że mniejsze. Ten również rzucił mi irytujące spojrzenie tym samym otrzepując się z ziemi. Tak, ziemi. - Chrr… (chodzi o odgłos podobny do tego, który wydają maszyny) – Spojrzałam na mechanicznego wilka o czerwonych oczach. Mimo iż był „botem” to wyglądał na roześmianego. - Serio O-R-I? (Czyta się po prostu Ori. To także nazwa gry i tytułowego bohatera „Ori the blind forest”) I ty przeciwko mnie!? – Wywrzeszczałam do wilko bestii. – Nadal mnie boli ucho… - Uurii – „Powiedział” dumny z siebie stworek. - No dziękuję za pobudkę, Darkus! - Spojrzałam z wyrzutem na niego. - Ri wu ri – Mruknął i przewrócił oczami. - Ja pewnego dnia przez ciebię ogłuchnę… - Mruknęłam z oczami porzuconego szczeniaka. - RI! – Starał się ułożyć łapki w X, ale niezbyt mu to wyszło. - Haha! Wiem, że nie jesteś taki złowieszczy by to zrobić! – Pogłaskałam go lekko po główce. - Riiwu ki! – Mruknął zakładając „ręce” choć raczej łapki. Spojrzał na mnie z poważną minką. - Co? –Spytałam choć dobrze wiedziałam o co poszło. - Riuuu ni! – Odwrócił się do mnie plecami nadal obrażony. - Ooo! Czyli wielki Infernus (tak mówię na Infurnusy) się fochnął tak? – Uśmiechnęłam się lekko na tę jego reakcję. - Ri wi wi… - To brzmiało jak ludzkie „bla bla bla”. - Oj no sorki, że cię zrzuciłam! Ale siedziałeś mi na uchu! A muszę przyznać, że twój głos jest dość piskliwy… - Riiiiw!? – Spojrzał na mnie z szokiem. Te jego głosy jako Infernusa brzmią uroczo. Po chwili znów stał odwrócony plecami z tym swoim fochem. - Okeeej! Czyli nie dostaniesz biszkopta! – Mówiąc to wyciągnęłam biszkopta z torby (chodzi o taką szkolną), który leżał obok. Była ona czarna z czerwonym X na środku. Darkus od razu się odwrócił. Chwilę z zaciekłością przyglądał się biszkoptowi aż naglę się na niego rzucił. Specjalnie dałam mu go złapać. W kilka sekund zjadł całego. – Czyli nie ma focha? - Riiw… - Westchnął i z dezaprobatą odwrócił się w moją stronę. Sięgnęłam po płaszcz*, który był za mną i zarzuciłam go na siebie. Kapturem przykryłam głowę. Zarzuciłam także torbę na ramię. A Darkus wskoczył mi na drugie ramię. Wsiadłam na mechaniczną bestię zwaną O-R-I. Objęłam stery a Ori zaczął biec. Kim jestem? Moja historia? Z chęcią ją wam opowiem od początku… .* Chodzi o taki płaszcz jak czasem w serialach jest. Jakaś mroczna postać ma czarny "płaszcz" i kaptur zarzucony na głowę. Rozdział 2 Całkiem inny świat Wszystko rozpoczyna się od tego, że żyłam w świecie „normalnym”. Nie mam na myśli świata nad Slugterrą… U nas ludzie znali podziemia a Slugterra to tylko serial animowany (czyli nasze nudne życie…). Miałam 15 lat, ale nadal lubiłam seriale typu Pokemon’y, Digimon’y w tym oczywiście Slugterra. Nawet nadal byłam zainteresowana wytworami Disney’a! Jak to było? „Wolę płakać na filmie dla dzieci niż być nudnym dorosłym”. A! Nie przedstawiłam się! Zwą mnie Kira. Choć raczej częściej używają przezwisk niż mojego imienia. Nie ma we mnie nic ciekawego. Brązowe włosy i trawiaste oczy z nutką morskiego odcienia. Wręcz KOCHAM fantasty. Trochę by tu mówić jaka jestem, ale to nie o tym. Pewnego razu oglądałam sobie stare odcinki ze Slugterry. Tak z nudów. W pewnej chwili zaczęło mi się kręcić w głowie. Czasem mam tak, że przez chwilkę mi się trochę kręci, ale to było co innego. Zaczęło mi się kręcić tak iż myślałam, że zemdleję lub spadnę z krzesła (te na kółkach). Szybko odepchnęłam krzesło od biurka żeby nie stuknąć o nie głową. Potem już nic nie pamiętam. Gdy się ocknęłam od razu zrozumiałam, że nie jestem ani w domu czy szpitalu, ani żadnym innym znajomym miejscu. Przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka. Byłam w miejscu… mrocznym. Nie da się tego zbytnio opisać. Usiadłam pomimo bólu głowy. Gdy już zaczął ustępować zaczęłam się rozglądać. Teraz zauważyłam, że to jaskinia. A prócz skał były tam też niebieskie i różowe świecące rośliny. Skądś kojarzyłam to miejsce… Dopiero po chwili zrozumiałam skąd. Po tym omal nie zemdlałam z szoku. Miałam spuszczony wzrok i starałam się wszystko poukładać w głowie. Żart? Może sen? Usłyszałam, że „coś” się do mnie zbliża. Zamarłam. Podniosłam powoli głowę… Przede mną stał sam przywódca klanu Cieni! Chciałam stamtąd zwiać i w głębi duszy łkałam, czemu tak nie zrobiłam gdy go nie było? Siedziałam po turecku i przypatrywałam się smukłej postaci. Coś „wyszeptał”, ale bez cieniomówcy nie mogłam go zrozumieć. Ruchem ręki nakazał mi wstać. Odwrócił się i zaczął iść. Stanął kilka metrów dalej i widocznie czekał aż ruszę za nim. Bez zwłocznie wstałam i ruszyłam za człekokształtną istotą. Gdy tak szłam czułam, że coś mi się przygląda. Po kilku minutach chodzenia zauważyłam, że kierujemy się w stronę wyjścia. Czyli mam tak łazić po obcych mi miejscach aż nie umrę? Nie no ok mi to pasi wiesz! (ten sarkazm) Nawet się nie rozglądałam nie miałam siły. Gdy wyszliśmy moim oczom ukazał się cudny „las” jeśli można go tak nazwać. Dopiero po chwili zwróciłam uwagę na czarnego mechanicznego wilka. Mecha… Bestia… Ale co tu robiła i skąd? Przywódca podszedł do wilczej bestii a ja za nim. Po chwili z jaskini wybiegł jeden z członków klanu. W lewej ręce trzymał on torbę z czerwonym X. Pamiętam, że na miejscu, w którym się obudziłam coś widziałam, ale wtedy nie zwróciłam zbytnio uwagi co. Rzucił mi ją a ja cudem złapałam. Przywódca znów coś wyszeptał i skierował „łapę” na bestię. Przeleciałam ją wzrokiem szukając imienia, ale nic nie mogłam dostrzec. Szepnęłam wtedy „Nie masz imienia…?” A wilczur lekko zwrócił swoja głowę w moją stronę. Zupełnie jakby mnie rozumiał a co ważniejsze… miał sztuczną inteligencję. Ten po raz kolejny coś szepnął. Tym razem jednak miało brzmienie. A to co zdołałam usłyszeć brzmiało jak „Imię…” - Mogę mu je nadać? – Zwróciłam się do Przywódcy z zaskoczeniem. Ten potwierdził to ruchem głowy. Czułam się jakbym dostała szczeniaka na urodziny od przyjaciela. Wielkiego… Przerośniętego szczeniaka… Mniejsza. Chwilę myślałam a jedyne imię jakie mi przychodziło do głowy to – Ori… W tej chwili pod „siodłem” pojawił się napis ORI. WOW… Niesamowite! Przywódca ruchem głowy skierował na Oriego. - Mam… wsiąść…? – Confusion (konfuzja). Ten „machnął” twierdząco głową. Teraz to już serio się czułam jakbym dostała prezent! I to nie byle jaki! Miałam lekkie wahania, ale wsiadłam na niego. Natomiast torbę, którą miałam w ręce zarzuciłam na ramię. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam moje… włosy. Były białe! Nie siwe, nie szare, ale BIAŁE! Jak puch śniegu… Po tym co dziś widziałam i po tym jak ujrzałam co mam na sobie – czarne buty, spodnie i koszulka, biała bluza z kapturem, po jej lewej były czarno szare kwiaty. I oczywiście ”płaszcz”. Przypomniało mi się, że nie znam zawartości torby. Zajrzałam i ujrzałam w niej: „gasp” paczkę biszkoptów! <3 oprócz tego pasek z wnykami. Obok leżała łuska torpedowa (rodzaj Wnyki do rozpędzania śluzaków pod wodą).Pomyśleli także o butelce wody. Trochę chrupek dla śluzaków i pieniędzy. Cudnie! Wszystko czego potrzeba! Chociaż na jakiś czas… Teraz tylko najgorsze… Śluzak! Moment… Co ja już zapomniałam o domu!? Ech… Przywódca coś wyszeptał a Ori BEZ MOJEJ ZGODY ruszył przed siebie. Spojrzałam ostatni raz za siebie po czym zarzuciłam ”płaszcz”. Co do poznania Darkusa. Opowiem w skrócie. Podczas pierwszej jazdy natknęłam się na jaskinię. Weszłam tam pozwiedzać. Była piękna! Nie było jej w serialu. Gdy zaczęłam zmierzać w stronę wyjścia. Na suficie jaskini wisiały stalaktyty (te ostre skały zwisające z sufitu w jaskiniach). Naglę zaczęły się trząść, więc zaczęłam biec. Po drodze zauważyłam czarno czerwonego śluzaka. Myślałam, że to Ghul, ale i tak go złapałam dalej biegnąc. Ledwo co udało mi się uniknąć spadających skał! Z jaskini wręcz wyskoczyłam. A gdy się otrząsnęłam, usiadłam na trawie i spojrzałam na złapanego śluzaka. Nie był to Ghul a INFURNUS!? Spoglądał na mnie zdziwiony, nie przestraszony, ale zdziwiony. - Hej… - Powiedziałam to bardziej do siebie niż do niego. - Riu… - Ten mruknął niechętnie. Jego głos był inny od Burpy’ego czy Joo-Joo. Potem tak jakoś się złożyło, że ruszył razem ze mną. Mimo iż nie miałam Blastera… Nazwałam go Darkus. Lepsze niż Darky (Darki) lub po prostu Dark. To tyle. Teraz… Nie wiem co będziemy robić. Na początku chyba zdobyć sprzymierzeńców i blaster! Rozdział 3 Blaster Jechaliśmy już tak przez jakiś czas. Niektóre miejsca były mi znane a inne całkowicie obce. W pewnej chwili w oddali dostrzegłam jakieś „zgromadzenie ludzi”. Gdy podjechałam bliżej zauważyłam logo turnieju śluzostrzelców. Przez chwilę byłam mega szczęśliwa, ale gdy tylko przypomniałam sobie o braku blastera… ech… Na miejscu widziałam sporo mecha-bestii, śluzostrzelców oraz oczywiście samych śluzaków. Niektórzy trenowali inni gadali. Tak jak się spodziewałam, większość śluzostrzelców to przerośnięci kolesie. Podeszłam do prowadzącego.Był przerażająco podobny co do prowadzącego w pierwszym odcinku SlugTerry. Zapisywało się nazwiska, ale… cóż. Odwróciłam się i zaczęłam odchodzić, gdy ten spojrzał na zapis a potem na mnie. -Zapisuje się nazwiska. – Dał nacisk na ostatnie słowo. - Masz z tym problem? – Mruknęłam niechętnie i odeszłam. Mam tylko nadzieję, że mnie nie zdyskwalifikuje. Ale jak to mówią „nadzieja matką głupich”. Teraz tylko BLASTER… Przechodząc ujrzałam stragan z pam pam paaam… blasterami! Podeszłam się przyjrzeć. Było ich sporo, różnorodnych, ale żaden nie był w moim typie… W pewnej chwili ujrzałam pewien, który mnie zaciekawił. Podstawa była oczywiście szara i wyglądała podobnie do Enforcer Cyclone HTQ Korda, ale rdzeń fuzyjny był pomiędzy podstawą i lufą a nie nad nimi. Magazynek posiadał już jedną wnykę. Mechanim przeładowania był podobny do tego, który posiadał Eli . Co do lufy – była ona czerwona i ostro zakończona. Gdy Shane miał gwiazdę z podobizną S ja miałam X, który zarówno trochę przypominał K. Cudny! - Ile za ten czerwony? – spytałam spoglądając na sprzedawcę. - On? On nie jest na sprzedaż! – odpowiedział jak gdyby nigdy nic. To po co kuźwa go rzeście tam stawili!? - JAK mogę go nabyć? – nie dam się tak łatwo! -Ech… - Sprzedawca westchnął. Wiedział, że od tak sobie nie pójdę. Chwilę patrzył na mnie zamyślony. – Mam pomysł. Jeśli pokonasz wybranego przeze mnie przeciwnika to ci go dam. - Wieeesz… Jak bym miała blaster to bym tu nie przyłaziła! – Wyglądał na lekko speszonego. Po chwili podał mi jakiś inny blaster. - Jeśli z jego pomocą wygrasz to dam ci tamten. Układ stoi? – Spytał. - Stoi! – Zawarłam układ i czekałam aż ten wybierze mi przeciwnika. Padło na jakiegoś nastolatka. Nie jak inni mięśniacy, ale też nie chuderlak. Miał pomarańczowo żółte – przynajmniej jak dla mnie – włosy. Ubrany był… a co mnie to wszystko wgl. obchodzi! Sprzedawca szybko mu wytłumaczył o co chodzi, ale postanowił dać także znaną zasadę, czyli przegrany oddaje śluzaka… Przeszły mnie przez to dreszcze. Darkus pewny siebie wskoczył do jednej z wnyk przypiętej pasem do spodni. Westchnęłam. Ale po chwili zaciekawiło mnie… Czy on kiedykolwiek walczył!? Przełknęłam ślinę pełna obaw. Dobrze, że nie widzieli mojej twarzy… - miałam zarzucony kaptur tak, że nie było widać twarzy. Stanęliśmy naprzeciwko. Załadował do blastera jakiegoś śluzaka. Jedyne co widziałam to to, że był czerwony. Ja również załadowałam mojego śluzaka do blastera. Już po chwili obydwoje wystrzeliliśmy je. Gdy Darkus się zmienił to dalej był czarno-czerwony, natomiast ogień był ciemno czerwony. Nie widziałam przodu oraz nie zdołałam się zbytnio przyjrzeć ponieważ już po chwili zderzył się z śluzakiem przeciwnika, którym jak dostrzegłam był Flaringo. Walka miała równe szansę ponieważ obydwoje są typu ognistego. Czerwony oraz żółty ogień kręciły się po środku walcząc o wygraną. Po dłuższej chwili na ziemię opadł Flaringo! W głowie krzyczałam YESS!!! Dumna z Darkusa. Ten również się zmienił i wrócił do mnie na ramię. Chłopak podniósł swojego śluzaka i podszedł do mnie. Na jego rękę wskoczyły prócz Flaringa także Tormato i Zębacz . Chłopak wyglądał jakby był lekko spanikowany, tak samo Flaringo. Coś mi mówiło żeby nie wybierać tego malucha… Co do pozostałej dwójki. Po krótkim przyglądaniu się wybrałam Tormata. Ten wskoczył mi na rękę a chłopak odetchnął z widoczną ulga. - Cześć mały – pogłaskałam go palcem po główce. – Nazwę cie… Twis. Co ty na to? – ten ”zapiszczał” z radości. Spojrzała na chłopaka. – Jesteś przywiązany do tego Flaringa czyż nie? – Ten potwierdził to ruchem głowy. – Hmm… Widać, że jesteś początkujący. Widziałeś, że mam Infurnusa. Gdybyś wybrał Tormata byś miał lekko większe szanse. – Metal jest słabszy od ognia, ale powietrze ma lekko podwyższone szanse wygrania z ogniem niż dwa takie same żywioły przeciwko sobie. Ten wyglądał jakby zrozumiał swój błąd. Gdy odszedł ja wróciłam do sprzedawcy. – Blaster. – Mruknęłam bardziej sama do siebie nić do niego. Odłożyłam tamten blaster a on mi podał ten w odcieniach mroku. - Zgaduje, że mimo wszystko większość ludzi by wybrała Flaringa. Coś do mnie po tych słowach dotarło. - Zadaniem nie było pokonać przeciwnika a dokonać dobrego wyboru, czyż nie? – mruknęłam do niego. - Tak! – wyglądał na lekko speszonego, że z taką łatwością to odgadłam. Okej… Eliminacje zakończone… Teraz czas na prawdziwy turniej. -------- Nie ma to jak wrzucić coś o północy! XD Rozdział 4 Turniej część 1 Walka w Jaskini podobnej do Ognistego Stawu. Powinno być proste się tam dostać, ale nie mam zamiaru skończyć jak Eli wisząc nad lawą. .*Później* - Rany… Sporo tu osób… Ciekawe z kim przyjdzie mi walczyć… I czy przeżyje… - Mówiłam cicho do Darkusa przechadzając się między strzelcami. Nie miałam co robić póki nie ogłoszą co będzie w pierwszej rundzie. Ori szedł za mną. Chyba przeżyłam w ostatniej chwili bo usłyszałam dźwięk z głośników głoszący o tym, że pierwsza konkurencja to walka 1 vs 1. YES! Stałam przy brzegu skały. Mnie a przeciwnika dzieliła przepaść z lawą. Przyszło mi się zmierzyć - dość oczywiste – z jakimś mięśniakiem. - Za dużo czasu na siłowni. – mruknęłam cicho, żeby nie usłyszał. Stałam tak chwilę z załadowanym Twisem do blastera. - Już! – Wykrzyknął sędzia. Szybko wyciągnęłam blaster i wystrzeliłam Twisa (wgl. to czyta się Tłis). On wystrzelił Zderzaka. Obydwoje transformowali. To było bardziej niezwykłe niż ktokolwiek mógłby to powiedzieć po obejrzeniu wszystkich odcinków SlugTerry! Lot skończył się tym, że Twis oberwał od Zderzaka a Zderzak od Twisa. Potem wyminęli się i każdy zaczął lecieć na przeciwnika. Ledwo co zdołałam go ominąć! Tamten facet chyba miał z tym mniejszy problem niż ja… Nim się zorientowałam ten wystrzelił kolejnego Zderzaka. Tego nie zdążyłam uniknąć. Zniszczył skały, na których stałam a ja zaczęłam spadać. Zdołałam się zatrzymać dopiero na samym dole. Na szczęście na skałach. Cudem się trzymając załadowałam wnykę z Darkusem do blastera i wystrzeliłam. Gdy ten transformował to zawrócił w moją stronę. Odbiłam się nogami od skał i wylądowałam na nim. Zaczął lecieć w górę a ja tylko marzyłam żeby nie spaść. Lecąc w górę przeleciał obok tego kolesia. Ten zdezorientowany upadł na tyłek. Mi ta chwila starczyła żeby zeskoczyć z Darkusa, zbliżyć się do niego na dobrą odległość a Darkusowi wrócić do blastera. Upuścił blaster, który był teraz jakiś kawałek od niego. Gdy mnie ujrzał to podniósł ręce w geście przegranej. Game over. Gdy wstał i się otrzepał pokazał mi 3 wnyki ze Zderzakami. Niezbyt duży wybór. - Cześć maluchy. Który by chciał do mnie dołączyć? – Spytałam maluchy. Przez chwilę wyglądały na niezdecydowane, ale po chwili Zderzak po lewej wyskoczył i przeskoczył mi na rękę. Opłaca się mieć maniery. – Nazwę cię… Grimm. Witaj w zespole. – Powiedziałam a on wskoczył do jednej z wnyk, które miałam przywiązane pasem do spodni. Siedziałam w kącie jaskini. Ten gostek nie był taki głupi jak myślałam. Powiedział, że w tym turnieju będą 4 konkurencje. Jak to prawda to ma u mnie duży +. Po skończonych walkach prowadzący zebrał wszystkich i ogłosił, że druga konkurencja to wyścig na mechach. Mamy na nich dojechać do „Jaskini Mrozu”. -Emm… Zna ktoś z was jakąś Jaskinie Mrozu? – Spytałam śluzaki. Grimm ”pisnął” jako jedyny. Czyli dobrze wybrałam. – To prowadź. – Grimm dołączył do Darkusa na ramieniu. Szybko wsiadłam na Oriego. Kilka osób zdołało już wyjechać. Ja nie zamierzałam być gorsza! Póki co nie miałam zamiaru wystrzelać Grimma bo on jako jedyny znał drogę. Już po kilku minutach ktoś na Mecha-Hienie starał się mnie zrzucić z klifu, którym właśnie przejeżdżaliśmy. Byliśmy przy skręcie. Przyszedł mi pomysł. Gdy byliśmy jeszcze kawałek od skrętu naprowadziłam moją bestie w lewo (skręt był w lewo). Skoczyła ona na grunt po skręcie dzięki czemu on został trochę z tyłu. Wyścig zakończył się bez większych trudności. Kilka razy mnie ktoś zaatakował, albo omal nie zginęłam – nic ciekawego. Z tego co wywnioskowałam po tym jak wszyscy zaczęli się zbierać, żeby wysłuchać nowej konkurencji to nie wszyscy dotarli na metę… Mniejsza. Trzecią konkurencją jest… walki trzy na trzy! – Zmroziło mnie. -Crap… - mruknęłam cicho i przełknęłam ślinę. ---- Nooo więc... Potrzebuję teraz waszej pomocy. Mam już jedną postać od Myu - dzięki! Ale teraz proszę was o to żebyście w komentarzach dali swoje postacie! Informacje: Imię (nazwisko nie musi być) Płeć: Rasa: człek, ogr, bla bla bla (XD) Wygląd: (włosy, ubiór, jakieś szczególne cechy wyglądu np znamie itp.) Postura: (chudy, umięśniony itp. itd.) Śluzaki: Max 5. Pospolite, niepospolite oraz możliwe posiadanie jednego rzadkiego (prócz geogłaza), można też nadać im imiona Ulubiony śluzak: Blaster: wygląd Mecha bestia: Charakter (miły, wredny itp. najlepiej tyle ile dacie) Cecha główna: którą się odznacza postać, mocna lub nie (niezdecydowany, miły itp.) Cecha słaba: (np. nieśmiały) Inne cechy: (opiekuńczy itd. itp.) Mam nadzieje, że ktoś da postacie! Rozdział 4.5 Rozdwojenie jaźni Jest to rozdział, który dział się pomiędzy 4 a 5. Nie będzie zbytnio rozbudowany... No... teraz jest dokąłdnie 01.15, więc wiecie XD Zapraszam! ---- Stałam naprzeciwko jakiegoś kolesia. Wystrzeliłam Grimm’a a on Polerino. Poleo transformował, ale w połowie drogi – co mnie zaskoczyło – zawrócił i zaatakował swojego strzelca! Dzięki temu bardzo prostu wygrałam. Pokazał mi dostępne śluzaki. Mamrotał tam coś o Polerinie. Tiaaa… Zgadnijcie na kogo padło! Wybrałam Polerina. Facio wyglądał na uradowanego. A ten maluch nie wyglądał na krwiożerczą istotę z piekła rodem… Wręcz przeciwnie. Póki co nie miałam dla niego pomysłu na imię. .*Później* Bardzo prosto zaobserwowałam „zmianę nastroju” u Polerina. Raz był miły a raz agresywny… To wyglądało jakby wbrew własnej woli jego serce przeistaczało się w coś mrocznego. - Czy to możliwe… że… mógłbyś mieć… rozdwojenie jaźni? – Spojrzałam na niego. Ten wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Z tego zachowania. – Mam dla Ciebie dobre imię… Beyond (wyjaśnienie. Istnieje gra Beyond” two souls. Jest ona o trochę kłopotliwym duchu i miłej dziewczynie, z którą zawsze jest będę spoilerować i tak jakoś mi się z nim skojarzyło). Co ty na to? – Ten zapiszczał uradowany nowym imieniem. – Ale… Postaraj się panować nad tymi wahaniami nastroju, ok? – Przytaknął i wskoczył do wnyki. Czyli „kryzys” zażegnany. Rozdział 5 Turniej część 2/2 Wpadłam na taki pomysł. Bo po postaciach jakie dostałam (dostałam jeszcze jednego z czatu) wpadłam na taki pomysł na później, ale już nic nie zdradzam! Więc powiedzmy, że to nie są Wschodnie jaskinie w jakich przebywał Eli i reszta. ^^; Sorki. ---- Błądziłam wśród tłumów. Jeśli nie znajdę zespołu to po mnie… - Oddaj mi tooo! – Niezbyt długo musiałam się zastanawiać kto tak drze jape (moje podejście do ludzi. Bez obrazy ^^;). Zauważyłam małego Hoverbuga, który trzymał w pyszczku coś co wyglądało na biały, podarty szal. Za nim biegł czerwono włosy chłopak (Tu wygląd . Jak jest to nie chce mi się trudzić XD) . W końcu dogonił śluzaka, złapał za szal, ale poskutkowało to tym, że się wywalił. Podeszłam trochę bliżej. O dziwo nikt się tym nie zainteresował. Zaraz za nim przyszło 2 innych. Wyglądali trochę jak bliźniacy. Czarne włosy i oczy (uczesanie inne), w twarzy różniło ich tylko to, że jeden miał szpiczaste uszy. Hoverbug wleciał jednemu z nich na ramię. Drugiemu na ramieniu stał roześmiany Geogłaz. U czerwono włosego na ramieniu ledwo co trzymał się Aquabeek. Niezła gromadka… Podeszłam do „szaliwkowca” i przykucnęłam. - Żyjesz? – Mruknęłam jakby od niechcenia. Ten szybko wstał i się otrzepał. - Nic mi nie jest! – Powiedział radośnie. Co do reszty. Chłopak z Geogłazem miał jak już wspomniałam czarne włosy (uczesane jak Rezi) i niebieskie oczy. Wyglądał na ok. mój wiek. Maił pomarańczową koszulkę a na niej zieloną bluzę, spodnie, które przypominały podziurawione jeansy, i czapkę (na niej było to X przypominające K). Z przodu miał pas z 5 wnykami, ale tylko 4 posiadały Śluzaki: Brudny łobuz, Hoverbug, Lariat i Fandango. Do spodni miał przyczepiony pomarańczowo niebieski Harbringer Firestorm Drugi był elfem z tego co wywnioskowałam. Włosy czarne, oczy niebieskie. Twarz miał podobną od Eliego. Ubrania miał jak Zghulowany Junjie tyle, że w odcieniach: czarnego, srebrnego i niebieskiego. U rąk od razu zaobserwowałam Niebiesko szarą kuszę (Mrocznego strzelca). Ten również miał pas z 5 wnykami: Tormato, Zębacz, Skałowiec i Zderzak. Czerwono włosy prócz Aquabeeka miał też: Zamrażacza, Pajęczaka, Strachoducha i Fosforzaka. U pasa miał Niebieski Harbringer Firestorm z srebrnymi zdobieniami w kształcie małych iskier. - Mogę w czymś pomóc? – powiedziałam lekko rozbawiona. Nie powiem to było zabawne. Tak! Dorwij tego małego! – wskazał na Hoverbuga. Elfiasty zakrył go ręką. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem. - Też bierzecie udział w Turnieju? –Spytałam z ciekawości - Tia. Ale nie możemy znaleźć 3 strzelca do drużyny – odpowiedział Elfiasty. - Przecież macie 3-ech członków… - Mruknęłam lekko zdziwiona. -Tiaa.. Ale on – wskazał na chłopaka z Geogłazem – nie bierze udziału. - Zwykle biorę, ale tym razem postanowiłem odpocząć – odpowiedział ze stoickim spokojem. - Nice – mruknęłam pod nosem. – Tak w ogóle jestem Kira – zdjęłam kaptur i podałam rękę do Szalikowca (był najbliżej). - Miło poznać! Jestem Jacob – podał mi rękę. – Ten elf to Shan – wskazał na niego, a ten pomachał mi. – Ten małomówny to Marshall. Ja w skrócie mówię Mar. Teraz wszyscy stali obok siebie. - Hmm… Bierzesz udział w turnieju? – Spytał Shan - Yup. - Masz zespół? – Zadał drugie pytanie. - Nope. - Mam pomysł! Może chcesz być ze mną i Shanem? – Odpowiedział z entuzjazmem Jac. - Czekałam aż o to spytasz. – Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem. - Czyli mamy zespół! – Szalikowiec. Jak ja kocham przezwiska… - Tak w ogóle ten maluch – wskazał na Aquabeeka. – To Wrzeniek. Zamrażacz to Alfa. Pajęczak – Peter. Strachoduch – Puppet . A Fosforzak – Mike. - Nieźle. Infurnus – Darkus. Tormato - Twis. Zderzak - Grimm i Polero - Beyond .*Później* Przeciwnicy byli podobni do Trojaczków Mocy. Tyle, że oni mieli włosy w następujących kolorach: czarny, brąz i blond. - Jak jedne z nich to dziewczyna to będę załamana. – szepnęłam do pozostałej dwójki. Chowaliśmy się za skałami. - Co? – odpowiedzieli w chórku. - Nic… - mruknęłam. – …Pokażcie śluzaki – pokazali wszystkie swoje śluzaki. – Mam pomysł… Jacob wystrzelił Mike’a. Ten ich oślepił swoim światłem. Ja wysunęłam się zza skał i wystrzeliłam Beyonda by ten związał im nogi. Gdy ci padli Shan wystrzelił Zderzaka w skały na górze. Ten je walnął pięściami przez co pospadały i utworzył krąg z trojaczkami w środku. Game over. Między tą a ostatnią rundą walczyłam kilko krotnie. Wygrałam Skałowca – Riuk Zębacza – Kieł Armashelt – Waster (czyt. Łaster. Po polsku Niszczyciel) Lariat – Żeliuk (XD) Nieźle! - Będziesz mieć trudną walkę… - Mruknął Elfiasty. - Tu Pół finał. Musi być trudno… -odpowiedziałam. - Ta… Ale twój przeciwnik to „Liu”. Omal mnie nie zabił. - Wyglądasz jakby nic ci nie było. - Tak czy siak… Ostrzegam cię. – I odszedł. Na tablicy widniało moje zdjęcie Vs ten Liu. Miał niebieskie włosy i wyglądał jak połowa tych mięśniaków… Raz kozie śmierć jak to mówią. .*Później* Stanęłam naprzeciwko niego. Nie wyglądał porażająco. Pierwsze co serio mnie w nim zainteresowało to… szare wnyki… Dziwne… - Tym razem nie będę oszczędzać… - Szepnęłam do Darkusa a on wskoczył do wnyki w blasterze. „Wystawiłam” blaster. I… Strzał! Darkus poleciał naprzeciw Skałowca. Wydawało się proste… Przeliczyłam się… Skałwoiec ledwo co tknął Darkusa a ten już poleciał w stronę ziemi. Co do… Skałowiec wrócił do poprzedniej formy i wylądował na ziemi. Oczy… Wyglądały jak oczy po pobycie w tej maszynie w Klubie Trep w serialu… Ale świeciły na czerwono. I ruszał się jak… robot. Bez uczuciowo… Co to ma kuźwa być!? Darkus wrócił wyraźnie rozwścieczony przegraną. - Jeszcze mu dokopiesz – Szepnęłam do niego. Podeszłam do Liu. - Nie potrzebuje ich. Marne, słabe i nigdy się nie słuchają. – Mruknął Liu. Śluzaki w tych szarych wnykach siedziały bez ruchu… Wszystkie z czerwonymi oczami. - Skąd je masz…? – Spytałam z wrogą miną. - Je…? Dostałem. – To jedyne co powiedział zanim odszedł. - Już nie lubię gostka – mruknęłam do Darkusa. - Ri wu… - Brzmiało jak by powiedział „Ja też”. Rysek Nudziło mi się XD Zrobiłam Darkusa także w Mega Morfie! To zamazane po pawej too... right "coś' Po prostu coś... Umiem robić chyba wszystko prócz ludzi... Choć może na chama to by mi się w koncu udało? Ciekawostki Ulubieńcem Kiry jest Goon Z każdego typu śluzaków ma swojego ulubieńca: *Ogień – Infurnus *Elektryczność – Tazerling *Światło – Medyk *Ziemia – Kryształek *Metal – Polero *Lód – Zamrażacz (nie było zbytniego wyboru XD) *Toksyczny – Toxis *Woda – AquaBeek *Medium – Strachoduch *Roślina – Pnączniak *Powietrze – Hoverbug *Wszystkie typy – Robośluzak *Nieokreślony typ – Mimikiy *Mroczny typ – Negashade a z Ghouli (prócz Gooma) Harmashelt Według niej i sądząc po zachowaniu Beyond ma rozdwojenie jaźni Często śluzakom nadaje imiona z tytułów bądź postaci z gier Przebywa ona w Północnych pieczarach Kira używa częściej Cichacz, Elfiasty i Szalikowiec niż Marshall, Shan i Jacob Podczas podróżowania śluzaki, które nie mieszczą się w Wnykach trzyma w Torbie Woli spędzić noc w lesie niż poprosić kogoś o nocleg Zdaniem Kiry Ori rozumuje jak człowiek Quiz Przez ok 13 godzin byłam w Koszalinie, przefarbowałam sobie włosy i dostałam mangę od sis jako spóźniony prezent na urodziny... A teraz zrobiłam Quiz! XD Znasz to Opowiadanie? Pochwalcie się swoim winikiem! Rozdział 5.5 Home sweet home Jutro dam rysek tego domu, jest już późno w nocy, więc mi się go nie chce dawać teraz ^^; Sorki! ---------------- - Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja nie lubię tego „Liu” – mruknęłam do trójki chłopaków stojących obok. - Witaj w klubie – Odpowiedzieli wszyscy chórem. - Idzie noc. Gdzie macie zamiar spać? – spytałam ich, tym samym spoglądając w górę. Dniem a nocą tego zbytnio nazwać nie można… Mimo wszystko można było zaobserwować zmianę światła. - Zwykle śpimy w jakimś motelu, czy jak ktoś pozwoli – w domu. A ty? – Spytał Szalikowiec. - Podobnie… - Skłamałam nadal spoglądając w „niebo”. - Trzeba by znaleźć jakiś nocleg. – mruknął Elfiasty. Chyba pierwszy raz się z nim zgadzam. – Macie jakiś pomysł? – Spytał. -Ja dziś se to daruję, będę spać na dworze. – Wymamrotałam. Elfiasty przytaknął tylko. - Zobaczmy czy gdzieś nie będzie można przenocować – Stwierdził Cichacz. Rzadko zawierał głos, więc lekko mnie to zaskoczyło. Oni odeszli a ja zaczęłam się przechodzić po ”mieście”. Większość mieszkańców wróciła już do swoich domów, minęłam nawet dziecko bawiące się z Pajęczakiem. Taki widok jest miły dla oczu. Przechodząc ujrzałam „tablicę ogłoszeń”. Wymiana śluzaków, darmowa naprawa mecha-bestii i masa innych… W tym „wolna działka”. Zerwałam ogłoszenie i udałam się na wskazane miejsce. Było ono jakiś kawałek od tego miasta. Parcela znajdowała się na klifie wysoko. Spoglądałam chwilę aż wpadłam na pomysł. Szybko pobiegłam w tylko mi znaną stronę. - Będziemy mieć dużo pracy! – Wykrzyknęłam podekscytowana do wszystkich śluzaków jakie miałam. .*Rano* - To tutaj? – Spytał Shan - Chyba tak… Kira tylko powiedziała, że mamy przyjść pod klif, niedaleko miasta i odbiegła! – Jacob wyglądał na oburzonego, że go nie wtajemniczono. Cała trójka spojrzała w górę. Wyglądało jak by coś tam było, ale zarazem nie skończone. - Heeej! – Wykrzyknęłam do nich, zlatując tym samym na Darksuie z góry. – I jak się podoba? – Spytałam podekscytowana. - Co podoba? – Spytał Szalikowiec dalej oburzony. - Nasz nowy dom! Jeszcze nie skończony, ale niedługo będzie! Tu są plany. – Podałam im trzymaną wcześniej w dłoni – kartę, na której były plany domu. Drzwi będą po prawej stronie od domu. Przód budynku lekko wystawał poza klif. Był także „ogródek” nad przepaścią dla śluzaków. Tył był większy niż przód, a sam budynek miał 2 piętra + strych. Na dachu znajdował się pomnik Hoverbuga. Skoro ten dom miał znajdować się „w przestworzach” to dość logiczne. Okna i drzwi też tam były ukazane. – Na końcu tylko będzie trzeba wymyślić umeblowanie wnętrz. - Uśmiechnęłam się spoglądając na chłopaków. Wyglądali na zadowolonych. – A i każdy będzie mieć własny pokój, więc będzie mógł go u meblować jak będzie chciał! thumb|400px - Tak! – Jacob wyglądał na mega zadowolonego z własnego pokoju. - Co wy na to? – Spytałam. Wszyscy donośnym chórem odpowiedzieli – Tak! Czyli… od teraz to mój nowy dom… ''--------'' Ten "ogród" znajduje się nad przepaścią. Po prawej od domu jest ścieżka na dół oraz drzwu wyjściowe. Dzrzwi do ogrodu mają mini wejście dla śluzaków a na dachu stoi statuetka Hoverbuga. Mam nadzieję, że taki dom się wam podoba ^^ Darkus ver.2 2 versja Darkusa. Nie ma jakiś tam zmian, ale zawsze coś! Druga i oficjalna. A i po transformacji! :3 thumb|left|280px thumb|348px|Wyszło OKROPNIE. . . Śluzaki niszczą dziennik thumb|276px thumb|left|294pxthumb|left|302px|Jak dobiorę się do nożyczek to pokażę skończone thumb|322px|Słaba grafika, ale cóż Rozdział 6 Magia smutku Przechodziłam się po obcym mi mieście. Jak już tu jestem to się pozwiedza. Chłopacy powiedzieli, że mają coś do załatwienia i poszli. Darkus siedział mi na ramieniu, a z torby wystawało kilka małych główek. W pewnej chwili usłyszałam jakieś krzyki. Szybko pobiegłam do miejsca skąd one dochodziły. Stał tam jakiś tłum ludzi. Przecisnęłam się przez nich i zajrzałam do środka kręgu, w którym stali. Był tam jakiś fioletowo włosy facet. Większość jego ciuchów była na szaro…. Tak samo jak wnyki. Śmiał się z dziewczyny naprzeciw, której stał. Ona kucała i wyglądała na przybitą. Obydwoje mieli blaster w rękach. Czyli pewnie przegrała. Ale o co z tym harmiderem? Na ramieniu tego faceta stał Magik. Na moje szczęście nie miał on czerwonych oczu, ale z jego rogów „wiało” coś na zwór pyłu w kolorze czarnym. Wyglądał jakby nie był zachwycony wygraną… - Kocham Magiki, ale to jest bardziej… przerażające… - Wyszeptałam do śluzaków. Te tylko zgodziły się ze mną ruchem głowy. - Kto chce się ze mną zmierzyć!? – Wykrzyczał a dziewczyna poszła. Udało mi się ją złapać. - O co tu chodzi? – wyszeptałam do niej. - Po prostu przegrałam! Więc mnie nie pytaj! – Warknęła i se poszła. To raczej nie o to. Na środek przyszedł jakiś inny facet. Miał blond włosy i niebieskie oczy. Załadował do blastera Armasheltera. Tamten natomiast swojego Magika. Choć… Wyglądało to raczej tak, że go po prostu złapał i tam wsadził… Tera to już serio nie lubię kolesia… Gdy Magik wystrzelił i transformował to z jego rogów nadal wiał ten czarny pył. Niepokojące muszę przyznać. Tak samo było z pyłem za nim. Zwykle czerwona smuga pyłu była teraz czarna… Z łatwością pokonał Armasheltera. Gdy Magik wrócił do swojej formy ten facet od razu do niego podszedł i go złapał. Wątpię, że ten Magik jest tam szczęśliwy… - Co zrobimy…? – wyszeptałam do Darkusa. Ten spoglądał smutnym wzrokiem na Magika. Nie tyko ja byłam tym przybita… - Chodźmy się popytać o nich ludzi… - powiedziałam i znów zaczęłam się przeciskać przez tłum ludzi. Nie widzicie, że chcę przejść!? ''Gdy się przepchnęłam, podeszłam do jakiegoś straganu czy czegoś tam. Stał tam facet, a obok niego Pajęczak. - Umm… Witam – wydukałam. Darkus zeskoczył do Pajęczaka i się z nim przywitał. - Mogę w czymś pomóc? – spytał spoglądając kątem oka na śluzaki. - Zobaczymy… Wiesz kim jest ten koleś z Magikiem? – Spytałam mrużąc oczy. Na samą myśl o jego traktowaniu partnera, robi mi się niedobrze… - Aaa, chodzi ci o Amena. – gdy to powiedział, jego pajęczak od razu „zasyczał”. – On traktuje śluzaki jak zwykłą amunicję! To znaczy… Tego Magika, bo poza nim nie ma żadnych innych! Biedak… Musi być wyczerpany! – Zaczął nawijać wyraźnie niezadowolony. Amen... Kto im takie imiona kuźwa wymyśla!? (EJ NO! Aut.) - Nikt nie próbował nic zrobić? – spytałam z obojętnością w głosie, chociaż w sercu tak samo się tym przejmowałam. - Pchi… Większość ludzi zbytnio zaślepiona jest walką, aby zobaczyć cierpienie tego śluzaka! Ja i mój śluzak nie jesteśmy od walk. Pokonałby nas raz dwa… – Odpowiedział ochrypniętym głosem. - … - Nic nie powiedziałam. - Może tobie się uda? – zaczął nagle. –Wyglądasz na dobrego śluzostrzelca! A twoje śluzaki traktują cię jak równego sobie. – spojrzał na Darkusa, który wskoczył mi na ramię. - Mogłabym spróbować… Co ty na to Darkus…? – spytałam z lekkim strachem. Nie chcę stracić nikogo z nich! A najbardziej Darkusa. - Riwwi! – Ten odpowiedział z zapałem do walki. ''Ech... Okej! Ruszyłam z nim na ramieniu do Amena. Akurat kolejna osoba przegrała walkę, więc miałam szansę. Szybko weszłam do koła i wyzwałam go na pojedynek. Ten się tylko chytrze uśmiechnął, ale nic nie powiedział. Jego Magik serio nie wyglądał dobrze… Darkus wskoczył do blastera, Magik już w nim był. Wystrzeliliśmy nasze śluzaki w tym samym czasie. Przez chwilę się kręciły w powietrzu, walcząc między sobą. thumb|398px Po chwili obydwa opadły na środek areny. Magik się przewrócił, wyglądał na niezdolnego do walki. Szybko wstał. W jego oczach widziałam… łzy? Darkus podszedł do nie go i się uśmiechnął pocieszająco. Magik też się lekko uśmiechnął. Ten cały Amen zaczął iść w ich stronę, z uniesioną ręką. Szybko podbiegłam do śluzaków i zabrałam je stamtąd. - Co ty wyprawiasz!? – Wykrzyknął na mnie. - Wygrałam walkę uczciwie! A wygrany może zabrać wybranego śluzaka przegranego! – Warknęłam zła. - Jakoś nie widziałem, aby twój śluzak wygrał z MOIM! – Zaczynam mieć tego gościa serdecznie dość! - Ja widziałam co innego! – wykrzyknęłam w obronie własnej. Ten zaczął do nas biec z raczej nie miłymi zamiarami! Lewą ręką zasłoniłam śluzaki a prawą siebie. Wtedy Magik coś zrobił. Wyskoczył mi z ręki i użył iluzji. Nie wiem w co się przeobraził, ale ten cały Amen uciekł! Gdy otworzyłam oczy, Magik stał w swojej zwykłej formie i spoglądał na mnie. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko. Ludzie lekko przestraszeni, zaczęli odchodzić. Gdy spojrzałam na Magika, to z jego rogów zamiast tego czarnego pyłu, unosił się czerwony! - Nie wiem co zrobiłeś, ale… świetnie się spisałeś! – podniosłam go na lewej ręce. Darkus znów mi stał na ramieniu. – Co ty na to by… dołączyć do nas? – spytałam go. Wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Śluzaki wystawiły głowy z torby i zaczęły uradowanie piszczeć, chcąc go zachęcić. Ten po chwili namysłu kiwnął uradowany główką. – Nazwę cię Loki, może być? – Ten znów kiwnął głową, a po chwili opadł na rękę zmęczony. – Nie dziwię ci się. Ale teraz możesz odpocząć. – wyszeptałam i ułożyłam go na ramieniu. Po tym skierowałam swe kroki do domu. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach